Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems are generally known and may be used for a number of applications such as managing inventory, electronic access control, security systems, automatic identification of cars on toll roads, and electronic article surveillance (EAS). RFID devices may be used to track or monitor the location and/or status of articles or items to which the RFID devices are applied. A RFID system typically includes a RFID reader and a RFID device such as a tag or label. The RFID reader may transmit a radio-frequency carrier signal to the RFID device. The RFID device may respond to the carrier signal with a data signal encoded with information stored on the RFID device. RFID devices may store information such as a unique identifier or Electronic Product Code (EPC) associated with an article or item.
RFID devices may be programmed (e.g., with the appropriate EPC) and applied to the article or item that is being tracked or monitored. A RFID reader/programmer may be used to program RFID devices and to detect defective RFID devices. Label applicators have been used to apply programmed RFID labels to items or articles.
In one configuration, an RFID programmer may be integrated into a label applicator. One example of such a system is described in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/604,928, filed on Aug. 27, 2004, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. In a system with an integrated RFID programmer, blank RFID labels, i.e. labels having no information programmed thereon, may be provided on a web of material wound around a feed roller. The web may be drawn from the feed roller past an RFID programmer, which programs the labels with information specific to the articles to which they are to be applied.
After each label is programmed, the programmer may read the label to determine whether the label is properly programmed. The label may then be directed by one or more driven and/or idler rollers to the location where the label is removed from the web and applied to an associated item. If a label is determined to be defective upon reading of the label by the RFID programmer, a label reject assembly may be actuated to prevent the label from being applied to an article. Once a label is rejected, it may be necessary to re-write and re-verify the next label on the web to ensure it includes appropriate information for the item to which it is to be applied. This process can be time-consuming, and can significantly limit the operating speed of the integrated system.